


FinnPoe5Life <3s Darth_JarJar

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Avengers Pride Month 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asexual Peter Parker, Gay Pride, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Precious Ned Leeds, Pride, Queerplatonic Relationships, Star Wars References, Trans Peter Parker, Zoom calls, fandom nonsense, i don[t know where i was going with any of this, like a lot and i've only seen the movies once, qpr, whoops, zucchini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Peter and Ned meet online and become closer than either expected. Peter wants to take things a step further, but not in the normal direction.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, or something in between those two
Series: Avengers Pride Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769038
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	FinnPoe5Life <3s Darth_JarJar

**Author's Note:**

> QPRs are the coolest and I will dingle handedly give all Marvel characters QPPs. 
> 
> Happy Pride, stay safe, Black Lives Matter!

Peter had run fan events since he was twelve years old. A Chewie Big Bang here, a Scoundress Bingo there. Recently he’d been running FinnPoe Week, coming up on its third annual year. He’d created a Discord so that fellow fans could bounce ideas off of each other and because, honestly, it was hard to find people supported queer ships in the Star Wars fandom and he was tired of ranting to May about the lack of representation. The set up for FinnPoe in the movies had been so fantastic, that the non-canon ship being ripped out from under their feet had left Peter crying for nearly three hours after he’d watched the final installment. And then lead to a lengthy Twitter rant that had lost him almost fifty followers on his fan account. 

Much to Peter’s amazement (and agreement), the fans had done a complete one eighty on canon and decided that Finn and Damien were very much dating in the movies. Due to this, StormPilot Week had become larger than ever. As such, he started recruiting people on the discord to be admins for the event on AO3, sweeping the promised fics into the collection and reblogging fan art and fics on Tumblr. 

User Darth_JarJar was the first to respond. Darth_JarJar, or Ned as Peter had known him for the last year, was already an admin in the Discord. He and Peter had known each other for a while through different fan events and Tumblr blogs. They’d played through countless games together through the Discord audio function and sent each other pictures of their merch and Lego sets in their private chat. 

Both were graduating high school that year and were considering MIT. Although Peter took all of this with a grain of salt, he trusted Ned. They’d never met in person, but they were far more connected than Peter was with anyone at school. Ned was the first person Peter had come out to as asexual. His gender had always been the main focus that realizing he was ace had come as an afterthought. He’d thought after transitioning that maybe he’d finally feel something, but now that he was finally comfortable in his body, he still didn’t get the appeal of sex. 

Ned had been completely understanding. He was demi-romantic, so he’d been on a similar path as well for most of his life. 

A week out from the start of FinnPoe Week, Peter invited all the admins to a Zoom call so they could smooth out any final problems with the event. He anxiously drummed his fingers on his keyboard—not pressing hard enough to actually trigger any buttons—for a solid minute before he finally opened the zoom call. Ned joined immediately and Peter scrambled to accept him from the waiting room. He really needed to figure out how to disable that feature. 

Ned smiled warmly when he entered the call. His audio lagged a second and then he greeted loudly, “FinnPoe!” 

Peter laughed and corrected teasingly, “Peter.”

“I know, but your screen name is so badass,” Ned protested. They began clicking through the hand wave and thumbs up emojis in their online handshake that they’d made up once at 3 am. For some reason, it had stuck. 

“Calling a screen name badass is beneath you,” Shuri (or incorrect-finnpoe-quotes on Tumblr) replied smoothly as Peter pulled her into the chat. Shuri was fairly new to the fandom, but had become incredibly popular for her Tumblr and her art sideblog. She had volunteered to reblog on the event’s Tumblr through the first half of the week while Ned would be reblogging the second half. Their fourth admin—Wade—had sent into their private Discord channel that he was going to be fifteen minutes late. He was in charge of moderating the AO3 collection along with Peter. Really, Peter would be overseeing everything, but he wouldn't be as overwhelmed as he had been the previous years. 

They greeted each other and spoke about their days while waiting for Wade. Shuri was in grad school for engineering and both Peter and Ned soaked up all of her advice and anecdotes. When Wade finally joined the Zoom, they turned to business, walking through all of their plans for the week and Peter advising them about problems he had run into the previous few years. Finally, their meeting ran its course and everyone began to log off. 

“Hey, Ned?” Peter asked nervously. 

Ned paused in leaving the meeting. “Yeah?”

“Hey, um. I was wondering if I could ask you something.”

“Of course, man,” Ned assured. He always had a calming presence about him that Peter appreciated. 

“I’ve just. I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you. And the fact that we could end up at the same college next year,” Peter shrugged. “It makes me a lot more excited about college than I was before. I just. I care about you a lot and I was wondering if you wanted to be in a QPR?”

Ned looked at him with apologetic confusion. 

“Like, a queerplatonic relationship? Like, platonic life partners? Zucchini? I kind of thought you would know about the term,” he apologized, fiddling with his mouse. 

“I’m not entirely sure I know what that means,” Ned frowned. “But if it’s with you, then probably.”

“It’s like, we keep being friends but we formally acknowledge how much we care about each other. Every QPR is different, but it's a non-romantic, non-sexual commitment. Some people have families together, some people just cuddle a lot.”

“And if we went to college in the same place, you’re saying we could cuddle a lot?”

Peter blushed. “Um, yeah. If you want to. I want to.”

“I mean, anyway we get to cuddle, right?” They both laughed before Ned continued. “Let me do some research?” he asked. “But probably yes.”

“Of course. I love you, Ned.”

“I love you too, Peter. I’m glad you asked me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter nonsense, but alas, so is my life-- I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
